The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a cable end connector for providing a reliable connection with a mating connector.
Cable end connectors are often used for transmitting Radio-frequency (RF) signals. The cable end connector normally has a terminal received in a housing thereof to mate with a complementary plug. Such a conventional cable end connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantially at a right-angle to hold the connection portion of the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member and to crimp the coaxial cable braiding to the connector outer shell. A projection of the holder portion crimps the dielectric member and a pair of wing portions are bent into a rectangular cross section formation, thereby connecting the shell with the dielectric member.
However, this cable end connector assembled with the coaxial cable exhibits a high profile such that a restive large space will be occupied. The present inventor has designed a connector to overcome the above disadvantage. Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, the cable end connector comprises a dielectric housing 10xe2x80x2 having a through hole 21xe2x80x2 at the center, a terminal 30xe2x80x2received in the housing 10xe2x80x2, a shell 50xe2x80x2 enclosing the housing 10xe2x80x2, and a cover 60xe2x80x2. The shell 50xe2x80x2 includes a trunk portion 51xe2x80x2 for meeting with a mating connector (not shown) and a planar portion 53xe2x80x2. A pair of arms 513xe2x80x2 rearwardly extend from a lower portion of the trunk portion 51xe2x80x2 and a pair of converging free portions 516xe2x80x2 are defined in an upper portion of the trunk portion 51xe2x80x2. The cover 60xe2x80x2 parks on and clips the arms 513xe2x80x2 firmly. The cover 60xe2x80x2 includes a body portion 61xe2x80x2xe2x80x2which does not interfere with the free portions 516xe2x80x2.
However, since the body portion 61xe2x80x2 of the cover 60xe2x80x2 does not interfere with the free portions 516xe2x80x2, when a mating connector mates/unmates with the cable end connector, the converging free portions 516xe2x80x2 will move away from each other whereby an undue force will be encountered during mating/unmating with the mating connector. For example, when a mating connector having a pin at the center mates with the cable end connector, the pin of the mating connector may not align with the hole 21xe2x80x2 of the cable end connector because the converging free portions 516xe2x80x2 move away from each other, and is blocked by the other portion nearby the hole 21xe2x80x2 of the cable end connector to prevent the mating connector from mating.
Hence, an improved cable end connector providing a reliable connection with a mating connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector providing a reliable connection with a mating connector.
To fulfill the above-mentioned abject, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a cable end connector comprises a dielectric housing, a terminal received in the housing, a unitarily formed shell, and a cover attached to the shell for holding a coaxial cable therein.
The housing includes a base portion and a tubular portion engaged with the base portion. The base portion defines three cutouts, and the tubular portion forms three enlarged mounting legs fitted in the cutouts. The tubular portion axially defines a passageway therethrough. The terminal has a mating portion and a tail portion substantially perpendicularly to each other. The mating portion extends into the passageway for electrically meeting with a mating connector. The tail portion is retained on the base portion for connecting with an inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The shell includes a planar portion supporting the housing, and a trunk portion connected to the planar portion and interferentially fitting with the enlarged mounting legs of tubular portion of the housing, thereby tightly connecting the shell with the housing. A pair of converging free portions formed in a upper portion of the trunk portion and a pair of arms rearwardly extending from a lower portion of the trunk portion. A sealing tab extends rearwardly from a distal end of each arm and a shoulder formed on each arm and tab. The cover positions on the shoulders with the cover interferes against the free portions to keep the free portions from diverging with each other.
Other objects, advantages and novel feather of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.